oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Castor
History Born to middle-management Corporate parents wageslaving for Cross Applied Technologies in Hochelaga-Maisonneuve, Montreal, in the Republic of Quebec, Castor had much most people could crave for: a roof over her head, a steady and secure position in life thanks to her Corporate SIN, access to the latest trids and sims to her heart's desire... She even had access to a bilingual education, a luxury in Quebec, aided by CATco's political pushes to make English a trial language for businesses within Quebec. Though mostly a smart kid, Castor also knew that if she wanted to be the best, she'd have to shore up her physical weaknesses, and chroming herself became an obvious solution when she was of age to join CATco's security detail. Even if the corporation no longer was the AAA corp it once was before the Crash 2.0, it still had large ambitions and plenty of wares and goods to sell to the rest of the world, from Matrix production to self-defense. Castor was part of a Heavy Response Team that primarily overwatched sensitive research teams. However, things went south fast in her new career, when she was on the wrong end of a group of Shadowrunners' errand. It all started innocently enough when this charming elf approached her, started dating her, only to turn out being a runner doing legwork and scoping out a facility she was stationed at. When the team hit, they hit hard, causing a massacre on site, leaving practically no survivors, and ruining the site's research. Castor herself was heavily injured, though she doesn't know if she was spared by mere luck or due to mercy (though she swears the Elf winked at her after knocking her out). Knowing she had breached so many rules and that an investigation would point fingers at her, Castor had no choice but to pretend being dead or MIA. The first step was burning her Corporate SIN and leaving her old life behind. She never truly adapted well to the brutal change, no matter how hard she tried. She missed her family, and though the occasional job was a satisfying feeling of freedom, she almost missed the day-to-day of her old life. It's not that she ever cared for it in the end, but rather, how she so was so easily fooled and how her life was turned upside down in a matter of days. She'd have rather been shot and killed. 'Luckily' for her, there was a solution to her emotional problems: chroming up. Things stopped weighting so much on her once she barely had any Essence. Running became her life, and she never was much of a social person to begin with. In the end, she bonded over an AI called Jovial she met on a run partly due to the similarities the two shared, bonding over it. Furthermore, she made it a goal to live as much of a culture shock as possible to forget about Home, and so she eventually moved on to the Japanese Imperial State with her AI pal. Now living in Neo-Tokyo, she runs the shadows for the highest bidder, not caring much about the morality of the job, as long as it pays. Appearance It only takes a glance to realize how chromed up Castor is, her essence so low that she's reached some kind of uncanny valley. Every few moments, her muscles twitch and seize up due to her wired reflexes. Her right eye is replaced with a smartlink, and her arms are obviously cybernetic. Her frame is rather slender yet well trained. She keeps her hair relatively short, and her eyes seem gold-tinted, though that's only due to her contact lenses. Personality Having lost so much essence, it's hard to say she feels much, but she puts up a facade of humor and friendliness as best as she can when around friendly company. Disturbing visions do not seem to affect her much as well, though if this is a consequence of her low essence or a natural trait is mostly unknown. That said, she recognizes the value of trust, and valuable partners should always expect the best of her. Relations Shacks up with her Street doc in Neo-Tokyo, Doctor Naomi. She keeps an eye on her to make sure she's not turning into a cyberzombie. Jovial is her most trusted friend, despite her being an AI. They met on a job through a mutual Mister Johnson, and have since learned to rely on each others to survive. She lets Jovial live in her commlink most of the time, and often carries around Jovial's cyberdeck. Aspirations She hopes to watch her back, shoot straight, conserve ammunition, and to never, ever cut a deal with a dragon. It doesn't hurt if she makes a fat stack of nuyen, too. Trivia & Miscellany * Fluent in both French and English. * Acquired a spur over a shock hand because even if lightning hands were cool, having a survival knife anywhere you'd go seemed more practical. * Is paranoid that CATco might still be after her, or that her family might try to track her down. Category:Shadowrun Player Characters